Szayelaporro Granz/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Szayelaporro Anime Images Profile Images Ep159SzayelaporroProfile.png|Szayelaporro Granz, 8th Espada. Ep190SzayelaporroProfile.png|Szayelaporro. 191Szayelaporro close up.png|Szayelaporro. Szayel Aporro Granz.png|Szayelaporro. 194Szayelaporro's appearance.png|Szayelaporro prior to becoming the 8th Espada. Ep194YoungerSzayelaporro.png|Szayelaporro. Hueco Mundo arc Ep153GranzBows.png|Szayelaporro bows before Aizen. Ep159Espada8Appears.png|Szayelaporro Granz appears. Ep162SzayelaporroDodgesZabimaru.png|Szayel Aporro dodges Renji's attack. 162Szayelaporro's Fraccion.png|Szayelaporro's Fracción. Ep163SzayelGreetsUryu.png|Szayelaporro greets Uryū. Ep163SzayelDestroysArrow.png|Uryū's arrow disappears. 161Szayelaporro draws.png|Szayelaporro draws his Zanpakutō. 164Szayelaporro devours.png|Szayelaporro devours Lumina to heal himself. Ep164RenjiUryuVsSzayelaporro.png|Szayelaporro heals himself. 191Szayelaporro's new outfit.png|Szayelaporro in his new outfit. 191Szayelaporro's Resurreccion, Fornicaras.png|Szayelaporro enters his Resurrección, Fornicaras. Ep191CarbonCopy.png|Szayelaporro begins to use Carbon-Copy. Ep193TeatroDeTitere2.png|Szayelaporro holds a doll of Uryū Ishida. Ep193TeatroDeTitere3.png|Inside the doll Ep193TeatroDeTitere1.png|Uryū is caught by Szayelaporro's Teatro de Titere ability. Ep193TeatroDeTitere4.png|Using Teatro de Titere, Szayelaporro destroys Uryū's stomach. Ep193TeatroDeTitere5.png|Renji is caught using Teatro de Titere. Ep193TeatroDeTitere6.png|Szayelaporro catches Renji's doll created with Teatro de Titere. Ep194TeatroDeTitere.png|Szayelaporro breaks Renji's Achilles tendon. Ep195CeroSincrético2.png|Szayelaporro watches as the Cero Sincrético is formed. Ep195CeroSincrético4.png|Szayelaporro splits Cero Sincrético into two halves. Ep196TeatroDeTitere2.png|Szayelaporro shows off Mayuri's doll. Ep198TeatroDeTitere.png|Szayelaporro tries to destroy Mayuri's organs, not knowing they have been replaced. Ep198MayuriHurt.png|Mayuri appears to struggle. Ep198MayuriDropsRuse.png|Mayuri reveals he was just playing to Szayelaporro. 198Szayelaporro stomps.png|Szayelaporro stomps on Mayuri's voodoo doll. 198Szayelaporro attempts.png|Szayelaporro attempts to counter Mayuri's poison. 199Gabriel activates.png|Szayelaporro Granz uses his Gabriel ability to recreate himself inside Nemu 199Gabriel.png|Szayelaporro is resurrected by Gabriel. 199Superhuman Drug.png|Mayuri shows the Superhuman Drug to Szayelaporro. 200Szayelaporro pleads.png|Szayelaporro under the effects of the Superhuman Drug. 200Szayelaporro dies.png|Szayelaporro is pierced by Mayuri's Zanpakutō. Ep200MayuriVsSzayelaporro.png|Mayuri stands before Szayelaporro's corpse. Fake Karakura Town arc 299Szayelaporro attacks.png|Szayelaporro attacks Shuren. Aaroniero Movie 4 Tie-in.png|Aaroniero joins Szayelaporro in battle. 299Szayelaporro charges.png|Szayelaporro charges a Gran Rey Cero. DVD Covers Bleach Vol. 39 Cover.png|Szayelaporro on the cover of DVD volume 39. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S3V6.png|Szayelaporro on the cover of the sixth volume of the third Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S4V2.png|Szayelaporro, Ichigo, Rukia, and Homura on the cover of the second volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Szayelaporro Manga Images Hueco Mundo arc 244Espada gather.png|Szayelaporro and his fellow Espada gather to discuss the Las Noches intruders. 255Cover.png|Szayelaporro and his fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 255. 270Cover.png|Szayelaporro, his fellow Espada, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 270. 274Szayelaporro is shot.png|Szayelaporro is shot with a Seele Schneider. 274Cover.png|Szayelaporro on the cover of Chapter 274. 288Cover.png|Szayelaporro, Renji, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 288. 288Carbon-Copy.png|Szayelaporro begins to use Carbon-Copy. 293Teatro de Titere.png|Uryū Ishida is captured in Teatro de Titere. 293Teatro de Titere2.png|Szayelaporro grows the doll in one of his tendons using Teatro de Titere. 293Teatro de Titere3.png|Uryū doll is revealed. 293Teatro de Titere4.png|Szayelaporro destroys Uryū's stomach. 293Teatro de Titere5.png|Szayelaporro moves in to capture Renji Abarai with Teatro de Titere. 295Teatro de Titere.png|Szayelaporro breaks one of Renji's tendons using Teatro de Titere. 299Cover.png|Szayelaporro, Nnoitra Zommari, Rudbornn, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 299. 303Teatro de Titere2.png|Szayelaporro selects an organ from the doll of Mayuri using Teatro de Titere. 303Teatro de Titere3.png|Szayelaporro tries to destroy Mayuri's organs, unaware they have been replaced, nullifying the effects of Teatro de Titere. 304Cover.png|Szayelaporro and Mayuri on the cover of Chapter 304. 305Cover.png|Szayelaporro on the cover of Chapter 305. Covers Bleach cover 31.png|Szayelaporro on the cover of Volume 31. Szayelaporro Video Clips Gabriel.gif|Gabriel TelonBalon.gif|Telon Balon Possession.gif|Szayelaporro takes possession of Mayuri's Bankai. TeatroDeTitere.gif|Szayelaporro's Teatro De Titere. CarbonCopy.gif|Szayelaporro's Carbon Copy ability. Szayelaporro Video Game Images Brave Souls BBSSzayelaporro's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|An alternate-universe Szayelaporro who transcended his Resurrección with the Hōgyoku. Category:Images